A Christmas Surprise
by tnWalk7Rach
Summary: Jack has a surprise for Lisa for Christmas...will he be able to pull off the surprise without anyone figuring his plans out?


Merry Christmas Heartland fans. I decided to write a short Christmas story mainly focused around Jack and Lisa because there aren't enough!!! Hope y'all enjoy it.

* * *

It was a couple days before Christmas, Jack and Lisa both were busy with the impending winter weather approaching. Jack had a surprise for Lisa, nobody was privileged to what was going on just in case they'd spill to his charming wife before Christmas Day. It had been a rough year for Lisa and he wanted to take her mind off the financial problems she had been dealing with at Fairfield. Lisa came in that night and barely said two words as she passed through the kitchen on the way to their bedroom. Georgie had been doing homework at the table, Jack put his dish towel down and followed her. He closed the door behind him and saw her staring out the window. Gently walking up to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders "Hey, what's going on?" Not turning around, she sighed "I...I...it's nothing. She slowly turned around and melted in Jacks embrace. Jack kissed her forehead "How about we go for a drive?" Lisa looked up at him, "Weren't you cooking supper tonight?" Jack gave her the smile that made her heart melt "Amy can finish, let's go." He grabbed her hand, pulling her along. Stopping briefly to grab a couple of sandwiches and a bottle of wine. Once outside and in the truck, Jack drove towards the top of the hill where they'd like to go riding at. Settling in the back of the truck with a blanket covering them Lisa snuggled into Jack's arm. "Thank you." Jack kissed the top of her head "Mrs. Stillman, what do I get a Thank you for." Lisa turned to look at him, she leaned up and kissed him gently "For being you, this. You don't pressure me to talk, you wait until I'm ready." Jack squeezed her hand, "I love you, Lisa. Now do you want to tell me what happened today?" Still holding his hand, "The audit wrapped up, everything's fine from that ordeal, but my accountant is still pressuring me to cut back on staff and the people who wanted to rent the house in France haven't come up with the money yet. I just don't know what I'm going to do and it's Christmas time, Jack." A tear slipped that she was trying to hold back. Jack saw the tear slip and wiped it away. "Lis, I'm always in your corner no matter what, I've seen you keep it together for your staff this year when so many others would have fallen apart. Your are smart, beautiful, intelligent, a hell of a businesswoman, and I am lucky to call you mine. I can't predict the future, but I do know everything is going to be alright. Our love is strong and has gotten us through the difficult times in the past, I know it will continue to do just that in the future." He leaned down to meet her half way. Their kiss lingering for a few minutes. Lisa shivered briefly, "next time, we might want to bring some coffee to help keep us warm" Jack wrapped the blanket tighter "Well we could head back to the house now, I can think of a good way to warm up and end the night." Lisa giggled "let's go, cowboy."

Back at heartland Amy finished cooking supper and put the dishes away. Little discussion was had around where Jack and Lisa went. Everyone retired for the evening. Jack led Lisa through the dark house, reminding Lisa of the night Jack asked her to marry him and finally reached their room locking the rest of the world out. Jack successfully took Lisa's mind off the worries she had with Fairfield.

The next morning Jack was up making breakfast when Lisa came into the kitchen. "Good morning, thank you for last night." She leaned up to kiss him, lingering she smiled "I love you." She kissed him again before grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting at the table. Her phone dinged as she was about to take a drink. Jack turned and saw the puzzled look across her face. "What is it?" He walked over to see what had her so puzzled. "A deal on one of the best breeders is back on, I thought was dead. I gotta go." With that she stood, quickly kissed him and was out the door. Jack chuckled and shook his head watching her from the window.

Lisa stopped by the grocery store on her way back to Heartland that evening, she was in a good mood after closing a crucial deal. She walked in the door and heard the whole family bantering back and forth. She smiled and watched them for a minute. Jack spotted her and came to help her. He greeted her with a kiss "Hi" she held onto him for a minute "hi, cowboy" He took the bags and set them on the counter "is that all of them?" Lisa hung her coat up, "groceries yes, I have some gifts I need to get out and finish wrapping later." Jack went back to the stove "I thought you were done with all that?" Lisa walked up and hugged him from behind "I just picked up a couple more things. Dinner smells delicious." Lou came into the kitchen as Lisa pulled away. "Lisa, are you sure you're ok making Christmas breakfast?" Pouring a cup of tea, Lisa glanced at Jack and then to Lou "yes, I stopped at the store on my way home." Lou grabbed the plates "Great." She walked out to set the table. Lisa looked at Jack "what was that look for?" Jack shrugged his shoulders "what look?" Lisa eyed him skeptical "I know you, Jack Bartlett when Lou asked about Christmas you tensed up. Now why, we always have Christmas breakfast….." before she could continue Tim and Amy walked through the door. Jack turned the stove off "supper time." The family ate supper, Jack avoided eye contact with Lisa as she kept glancing his direction. After dessert, they settled into the living room. Lou asked Tim if Casey was joining them for Christmas. "Yeah she's coming back from her rodeo tomorrow." After the chatter died down and everyone went their own way, Lisa went out to get the last of the gifts from her car so she could wrap. Jack walked into their room a little while later and shook his head at the mess that she had around her. "Lis, are we going to be able to sleep in here tonight?" Lisa put a bow on the package she just finished wrapping "yes, I'm almost done. Do you care to help or at least keep me company." Jack took a seat in the chair "I can keep you company but I'm not very good at wrapping, I'm sure you've figured that out over the years." Lisa chuckled "you try, and I love you for that." Jack looked around "don't you think you've gone a little overboard?" Lisa paused "it's not that much, I got a few gifts for everyone. Just because it hasn't been a great year financially for me, doesn't mean that I can't get a few gifts for everyone." Jack sensed she was getting upset where this conversation was headed he stood up, he walked over and took her hands pulling her up to him. "I didn't mean it like that, I was just meaning that you don't have to go spoiling everyone all the time. You're always too generous to everyone." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her holding her. "Now what do you say, you finish this up and tell me all about that deal that had you rushing out of her this morning without breakfast or coffee even." Lisa grabbed the next box and started wrapping. "Oh, yeah I had to get to Fairfield, the guy who I thought backed out of buying the young racehorse and one of my good breeders was interested again. He came by and is going to pick them up at the first of the year, he wrote a check already and signed the contract for the sale. So with that, the accountant was pleased and seems if I can continue this, things are going to be ok." Jack sat back and listened to Lisa, knowing that this was a relief for her, also in the back of his mind how the client picking up horses would impact the surprise he had for Lisa. Lisa paused and looked at Jack "what?" Jack folded his hands and leaned forward "nothing, I'm glad that things are looking up. I told you everything would be ok, didn't I?" Lisa got up and walked over to him. "Uh huh because you're always right." She laughed as Jack pulled her down into his lap. She leaned in and kissed him "Thank you for last night, I know it's been a rough year. I don't know what I would do without you." Jack rested his head against hers, their hands intertwined, "Lis, I meant every word I said last night. I'm right here by your side and will always be here." She smiled "I know. I still would like to know why you tensed up when Lou mentioned Christmas breakfast this evening." Jack chuckled "no reason in particular, how about we call it a night." Lisa kissed him again "sounds good"

Lisa cleaned up the wrapping mess that was previously scattered around their room before changing and getting in bed, Jack put his magazine down and turned the bedside lamp off, he slid down pulling her closer. Lisa laid her head on his chest "Jack, I was thinking ...you and I could go for a ride tomorrow?" Jack pulled her in closer and kissed her forehead "I think that sounds like a plan, I have a few things to take care of in the morning, so how about after lunch? Also, why don't you bring Cinders over here permanently so when we do want to ride, we can?" Lisa sighed "after lunch will work, I have to do some work in the morning. Umm I'll have a stablehand bring Cinders over too. Goodnight."

The next morning, Jack got up early and put some extra gear in the trailer for the trip before anybody else came out. The ride he and Lisa were going on after lunch, stopped him from packing everything they'd need; it did however solve his problem of getting Cinders over here without having to sneak him over. He soon wrapped up his morning chores, making his way back to the house for a cup of coffee. Lisa was pouring a cup when he walked in. She got another glass and handed him a full cup. "Morning, you were up extra early today." Jack sat down "couldn't sleep and wanted to get a head start on the chores so I'd be free for our ride." Lisa sat down across from him "I'm going to go and do some work but I'll be back for lunch and then we can go for that ride. Cinders should be here by then too." With that she finished up her coffee, placing the empty mug in the sink. She kissed him on the way out. Amy passed her on the way out "hi Lisa" Lisa greeted her back but was on a mission. "Lisa in a rush this morning?" Jack turned to Amy, "Oh, she's going to do some work. We are going for a ride later." Amy sat down "Everything ok with you two, we couldn't help but notice that you two disappeared the other night and things have been tense lately." Jack patted her hand "yeah, we are fine. It's been a rough year as you know for Lisa but we talked. I better get the rest of my chores done before Lisa gets back." Jack walked out. A little while later, he saw Amy working a horse in the round pen. Everyone else was gone. He went into the house and got out their luggage. He needed to get some things packed before Lisa got back but also without her realizing some of her stuff was missing. He glanced at the clock and hurried to finish his task. Soon he heard a car door and knew Lisa was home. She walked in the door, he rounded the corner. "Hi, did Cinders get here?" He hugged her and kissed her "yes, I take it that you're finished with work?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down smiling "yes, I'm all yours, no more work today" She kissed him again before releasing him.

They sat down and had lunch before heading out to the barn to tack up Buddy and Cinders. Enjoying a leisurely ride Jack slowed down to take Lisa's hand "you know Amy's worried about us, she noticed that things have been tense lately. I assured her we were ok. We are ok, right?" Lisa squeezed his hand and stops her horse alongside his. "Jack, yes we are better than, ok. I couldn't have made it without your strength." She leaned over and kissed him. "We need to make more time to do this, just the two of us." Jack holding her hand yet "I agree, I love coming up here. It's been more beautiful when you're by my side." Lisa smiled over at him "you flatter me. Not to change the subject but I heard Lou talking and she's going to take the girls to Peter's parents tomorrow afternoon and Amy and Ty are going to see Lily, so it looks like we may get the afternoon to ourselves." Jack urged his horse on "Really? I like the sound of that. We haven't had the house to ourselves much since you officially moved in." Lisa followed her husband, idle chit chat until they got back to the barn.

They had a peaceful supper, Lisa put all the gifts under the tree before settling into the couch next to Jack with a glass of wine. Jack wrapped his arm pulling her to lean back against him "I love this time of year, I'm glad we are all here to celebrate together." Lisa traced the rim of her glass "hmm yes, I am too. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else than right here, especially this year."

They sat in silence before retiring for the evening.

The next morning, Jack woke up, Lisa still sleeping next to him. He leaned down and kissed her head. She started to stir looking up at her husband, hair still messy half asleep, she wrapped her hand behind his head drawing him closer, "Merry Christmas" he broke their kiss "Merry Christmas, Lis. I love you" Lisa sat up some more taking his hand in hers "I love you more. Let's stay here enjoying each other before we start breakfast." Jack drew her closer "perfect idea"

Soon the house was a hustle and bustle of activity, breakfast was soon served. Gifts were opened before Lou,the girls, Ty, Amy and Lyndy headed out. Tim and Casey also headed out to see Jen and the boys. Jack and Lisa went to work on cleaning up the kitchen and living room. Jack was in the living room as Lisa was putting the last of the dishes away. "Lisa, come in here for a minute." Lisa walked in still holding the towel "what is it?" Jack walked over to her "One gift was missed, it's for you." Lisa looked at him "oh really? Well it's your handwriting." Jack took the towel "Well, I thought you should open it when it was just the two of us." Lisa opened the envelope, she saw a printout for a reservation for a cabin and acreage in Arizona. She looked up at Jack "Arizona? The two of us, but the reservation starts tomorrow…..?" Jack chuckled at her surprised face "I booked it for us, I thought we could use some quiet, alone time away from here. I have our bags packed for us to leave this afternoon." Lisa walked over and hugged him "this is incredible and thoughtful. How did you do this without anybody knowing?" Jack hugged her back "it wasn't easy. I take it you're up to the trip just the two of us?" Lisa pulled back "it's perfect. I am very lucky to have a wonderful, loving husband." She leaned up and kissed him. "Let's get this finished so we can go, are you sure you've packed everything?" Jack went back to tidying the living room "I think so, but you're more than welcome to double check me. Our packed bags are hiding in the closet." Lisa laughed, "I noticed they were moved, I figured you were looking for something."

Jack left a note on the table for the family, a message with Mitch and Caleb to take care of the cattle. Soon Jack and Lisa were on their way for their month and a half retreat to Arizona. Holding hands as Jack drove the truck and trailer, Lisa looked at him. "You know, I think this is one of the best surprises you've given me over the years. I am glad that we are going together." Jack squeezed her hand, "I'm glad you liked my surprise, I have to admit I was a little worried at what you'd think of the idea. I know our track record when it comes to traveling isn't the greatest." Lisa smiled remembering some of their past disastrous trips, "this one is going to be better than the last trip to Arizona we were supposed to go on."

They finally arrived at the cabin Jack rented for them and unloaded the horses and their luggage. Jack parked the trailer and unhooked it, coming back in the cabin to find Lisa unpacking the groceries they packed to rustle some supper together. They ate and decided to retire early. Over the next month, Lisa did have to work some but kept it to a minimum to maintain her business contacts but also take the time to relax and enjoy Jack's company. It was something they both needed, taking leisurely trail rides and spending time just the two of them. One afternoon, Lisa was working she hung up and Jack could tell she was stressed. He placed his hands on her shoulders, kneading some of her tension away "what's wrong?" She closed her laptop and turned to Jack, "seems a client isn't happy in France and has requested a meeting. I tried to call him but he insists on going over this matter in person." She sighed and got up walking outside. Jack followed her "Lis, if you need to go. I understand, this is your business." She turned to him "Jack, I don't want to go, we are on vacation. We only have a couple weeks left here, I just don't see being able to put him off." Jack took her into his arms, "I can't tell you what to do, but I will tell you I think you need to make a decision on what's best for your business. I'll be right here when you get back." Lisa leaned back still holding onto his arms "I guess I'll go. I'll make it a short trip and come back, I promise. She leaned up and kissed him before going back in the cabin to make her travel arrangements. When she was done, she came back and found Jack sitting with a cup of coffee looking out over the landscape. She took a seat next to him "I'm all set, I leave on Thursday, come back late Monday," Jack turned to her "ok, I'll take you to the airport and pick you up. It's going to be ok, Lis." Lisa took his hand "Thank you. How about we go for a ride?" Jack placed his cup on the table "Sure, let's go." He wasn't entirely thrilled with Lisa's unexpected trip, but he knew it was important to Lisa's business.

The following day, Lisa packed for her short trip making sure she had all the files she needed, Jack could tell she was stressed. "Lisa, is there something else you need to tell me?" Lisa turned to him "no, it's really just a short business trip. I honestly don't want to leave you. This past year has been really hard and I don't know where I would be, if you hadn't given me so much strength. I love our life together." Jack smiled and pulled her closer "You are strong without me too Lis, I love our life together too. I'm going to miss you the next few days. But you go and come back and we can finish our vacation. This is a new year for us and we came out stronger than we were last year." Lisa felt the tension fading that had built up and anxiety disappearing as Jack held her. She was lucky enough to see the tender caring side of Jack, despite his rugged tough cowboy appearance.

The next morning, Jack drove her to the airport. They had an emotional goodbye. "Lis, I'll be here waiting for you when you get back, I promise. I love you." Lisa kissed him again "I love you more, I'll be back soon."

Lisa was true to her word and arrived back in Arizona Monday evening as promised. They spent the next two weeks together finishing their vacation before heading back to Hudson.

Driving back, Jack saw Lisa was more relaxed with her head resting on the back of the seat. She sensed he was watching her, "what?" Jack shook his head "nothing, just admiring my beautiful wife." Lisa opened her eyes and turned to him "you're flattering me, thank you for the best Christmas time. The last month and a half with you was the best gift you could've gotten me. You said that we are stronger than we were last year, I have to agree with you. And I'm glad that this trip ended better than some of our previous trips." With that she laughed and couldn't help but remember the disastrous trip to France that led to their breakup, then the trip that led to their reconciliation.

Jack and Lisa arrived back at Heartland to the whole family welcoming them home and supper being ready. They enjoyed their first night back with the whole family before retiring early tired from the drive back. The next day it was back to reality for them with their respective duties at the ranch and Fairfield but also promising to make time to spend with each other alone.


End file.
